


【GGAD】酣梦一场

by gua0060Cara



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gua0060Cara/pseuds/gua0060Cara
Summary: 二战架空。阿不思是MI6派驻巴黎的海外特工，盖勒特是披着跨国商人伪装的纳粹军官。背景是1940年的巴黎，麻瓜世界，保留魔法设定。
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Albus Dumbledore
Kudos: 11





	【GGAD】酣梦一场

**Author's Note:**

> 二战架空。
> 
> 阿不思是MI6派驻巴黎的海外特工，盖勒特是披着跨国商人伪装的纳粹军官。背景是1940年的巴黎，麻瓜世界，保留魔法设定。

1940年9月，法国巴黎。

阿不思透过望远镜窥探对面楼304房间飘窗后的一切。他的目标，Mr. Green，一个看起来严谨刻板的德国男人，有铁灰色的头发和瞳孔，像是比着滑尺修剪过的小胡子，得体的灰色三件套，举手投足有板有眼，一丝不苟。他看上去就是个地道的麻瓜经理模样，可总让阿不思感到一丝说不清道不明的怪异。

现在，他的目标正在会客。一个大腹便便的法国商人，正在就一笔进口生意和他亲热地交谈。Mr. Green的法语清晰而流畅，一字一句直击要害，两人交谈甚欢。

法国人从口袋里掏出一个雪茄盒，抽出一支后递到Mr. Green面前。Mr. Green随意捻出一支，优雅地点燃。他的面容隐藏在幽蓝色的烟雾后，阿不思没法看清他的脸。借着烟雾的遮挡，锐利的灰眼睛将视线精准地落在对面的奶黄色小楼，确切的说，是隔了两层玻璃和一只望远镜的那双蓝眼睛上，一触即收。

阿不思没有看见。

生意谈妥，那个法国人起身告辞，临走前摸出一张请柬恭敬地递过去。

“今日是小女18岁生日，晚间设宴。倘先生能在回柏林之前拨冗前来，鄙人不胜感激之至。”

Mr. Green信手接过：“当然。”

阿不思不费吹灰之力地探知了地址。拜托，这对一个巫师而言实在是太简单了。现在伪装成衣冠楚楚风度翩翩的巴黎世家贵公子Aler Dumber的阿不思站在一家富丽堂皇的俱乐部门口，微笑着向侍者递过请柬。

如果你是一个对麻瓜感兴趣的巫师，再加上一点点天赋的助力，那么要在他们之中游刃有余并不太难。阿不思和几个商人聊了聊战争对国际贸易的影响，又与几个外交官谈了谈对时局的预测（虽然一点也不对），现在正在与一位名媛跳着华尔兹。不过这些一点也不影响他对目标的关注——在任何时候，任何情况下，都要保持对目标的关注，这是特工的必修课。

一曲终了，阿不思挽着那个今日过生日的女孩的手臂走出舞场，随口的几句笑话逗得她咯咯直笑。一个声音拦住了他的去路。

“Aler Dumber先生，久仰大名。不知是否有幸一起喝一杯？”

阿不思对女孩歉意地笑了笑，直视男人的脸庞，“不胜荣幸。”

“瓦格纳，我喜欢他的宏大，只是放在一位少女的生日晚会上有些不太合适。”

“可这是元首所钟爱。”同伪装的身份完美融为一体，才能最大程度减少暴露的危险。现在，阿不思正像个真正土生土长的巴黎花花公子一般，得体而深入的与德国人交流着音乐和艺术，法语地道优美，任谁也听不出他是个英国人，更看不出他的巫师身份。

“先生真是年少有为。”Mr. Green赞叹一句，“俱乐部的主人给了我酒窖的钥匙，何妨一起品鉴一二？”

阿不思扬起唇角，“荣幸之至。”

他们沿着悠长的石砌长廊走在地下，壁上挂着明亮的汽灯，却让阿不思无端想起魔法部的地下长廊。那些走廊通向一个个黑暗的审判室，常年残存着摄魂怪所带来的绝望和阴冷。这使他不自觉地打了一个寒战。手工定制的皮鞋在石板路上踩出清晰的响声，把他的思绪又拉回到目标身上。这是巴黎的谍报战场，身边走着的是他行动的目标，不能分心，不能分心，他连着提醒自己两遍。

Mr. Green打开走廊尽头的木门，馥郁的酒香扑面而来，似乎空气中都带着三分醉人的味道。两人踏进酒窖，Mr. Green随手关上了门。

偌大的酒窖里，橡木桶一眼望不到尽头，墙壁上每个胡桃木交错出的格子里都插着一瓶未启封的顶级红酒，深色玻璃瓶身在汽灯照射下漾出淋漓的光。

“法国人果然会享受。”Mr. Green示意墙角一张一望即知很舒适的酒红色丝绒沙发，原木圆桌上的藤篮里有一条泛着油光的西班牙火腿，火腿上插着一柄雪亮的银刀。

阿不思自然地坐在沙发上，看着他的目标信步到酒柜前选了几瓶酒。脑海中飞速运转，猜测情报可能的位置。然而这个男人滴水不漏，阿不思深吸一口气，果然要用那套预案了吗？

Mr. Green对着他举起酒杯：“凯瑟琳夫人最负盛名的作品，仿佛夏日最灿烂的阳光照在熟透的红色浆果上，是热烈与芬芳的巧妙融合。”

阿不思与他碰杯，玩味一笑，似乎明白了什么。他一眨不眨地看着他，“想不到德国人对法国红酒竟也如此熟稔。”他扬起雪白的脖颈饮下酒液，悄悄将身体蹭过去，像一只讨好主人的猫。蓝色的眸子迷离，视线在男人的眉梢眼角勾画一遍，一路巡视到冷硬的唇线，停下驻足，似乎志在必得。

是的，阿不思决定色诱他的目标。根据他的前期侦查，他确定Mr. Green吃这一套。当然，作为一个巫师，他有把握得到情报后还能全身而退。

Mr. Green眼底闪过一抹复杂的光，让阿不思有些难以捉摸。可已经进行到了这一步，Mr. Green对他充满了兴趣，停下，就是危险。他伸手拽住Mr. Green的领带，把他冷硬的唇线融化在自己饱满的双唇间。

酒香氤氲在两人的唇齿间，Mr. Green更加清晰的感受到了自己所言的“阳光照在熟透的红色浆果上”的味道。阿不思对接吻的经验并不怎么丰富，可Mr. Green的口腔似乎与他十分契合，就像数十年前，那个金发的天才逃离戈德里克山谷之前他们曾做过多次的那样。这让他一下子陷入了回忆的漩涡。

——一个对特工而言可能致命的错误。

他闭上了双目，也就没有看到Mr. Green的灰发变成垂落半腰的碎金，铁灰的眼眸全然被蔚蓝占据，像是波涛汹涌的地中海。整齐的胡子褪去，平直的粗眉被隆起的眉峰替代——

那个飞扬跋扈的天才少年，令整个欧洲闻风丧胆的“黑魔王”，戈德里克山谷少年情事的主角之一，阿不思·邓布利多一生的爱恋和仇敌——

盖勒特·格林德沃。

阿不思的西装被脱下，一双手伸进了衬衫下摆，揉捏着他柔软的腰肢，喘息从他口角溢出，迅速破碎，他被反客为主地压在红色丝绒上，赤褐色长发散落，相得益彰。

阿不思仍没有睁眼，这令他惊愕，令他难以置信。Mr. Green的一切都让他想起几十年前那个骄傲的少年，那些疯狂的夏日。可是，这怎么可能呢？他的内心激起巨大的矛盾——惧怕，却又期待，直至一吻终了。

盖勒特离开他红肿的唇，凝视那双刚刚睁开的蓝色眼眸，勾起一个冷笑。

惊愕转化为巨大的惊惧——什，什么？阿不思的大脑轰鸣，乱做一团。Mr. Green？盖勒特，怎么会？……无数的疑问甚至没法排成队一个个地期待被回答。这是真的吗，真的盖勒特，不是他发疯的臆想？他为什么要这样想？这幻觉，怎么如此逼真？

盖勒特起身，居高临下地看着他，抬手整理自己被扯乱的西装。

“几十年没见，邓布利多，你居然浪成这样，都会色诱了。”

盖勒特的心底也是一片翻江倒海。阿尔，他的阿尔，曾在他身下承欢，与他缔下血盟的阿尔，曾信誓旦旦革命成功后共分天下权柄的阿尔，竟就这样轻易地投向别人的怀抱——还是个麻瓜？今夜只是碰巧让他碰上，谁知道从前有过几个，往后还有多少？看见瘫软在沙发上任人宰割的阿尔，他几乎想抽出魔杖念个死咒给他——作为老情人重逢的礼物，如何？

不，还有血盟，他不能冲动。最后一丝理智拉回了去摸魔杖的手，只留下一句嘲讽。

“要不是有复方汤剂，我真难以相信，当年纯情的邓布利多会变得这么淫荡。”

阿不思的大脑刚刚重新恢复运转：“不，格林德沃。”

“不，为什么不！”盖勒特恼怒地回身钳住阿不思纤细的脖颈。鲁莽的愤怒控制了他，他已经不想再去在乎什么巫师的优雅和体面了。就这样，用麻瓜最原始，最野蛮的方式弄死这只背叛他的小绵羊，不是能更好地解他心头之恨吗？

“你这个，该死的叛徒！你背叛我们的荣誉和梦想，把我一个人推进孤独的深渊，现在还要来糟践我们的爱情吗？麻瓜给你开出了什么条件，让你抛下城堡里的优厚待遇和大好前途，去做一个小小的探子！为了丁点的情报，连自己都能出卖！”

阿不思洁白的面孔迅速憋得通红，呼吸细若游丝。他从喉咙里挤出破碎的呻吟，“盖，盖勒特……”力量自他被钳制的脖颈间喷出，震开了盖勒特。后者一个趔趄撞在圆桌上，藤篮里的火腿滚落在地，银亮的刀子“咣”地砸落在石板地面上。

阿不思单臂撑起上身，咳嗽了几下。他从惊愕中恢复回来，似乎又是那个温润却坚毅的少年了。

“盖勒特，我承认，我背叛了我们的梦想。但我没有背叛过我们的爱情。和你在一起，之前，之后，从来没有。”

盖勒特冷哼一声：“听听，这是个刚刚主动躺到Mr. Green身上的人说的话。这不算背叛？难道要等到被我用假身份按在沙发上狠狠地上才算背叛？”

“如果你是Mr. Green，你不会有上我的机会。”他冷静地说，“毕竟，我是个巫师。”

“一个巫师，辨认不出另一个伪装的巫师？阿不思你退步太多了啊——MI6那群傻子把你也同化了吗？”盖勒特知他说的是实情，但忍不住看进那双蓝眼睛——

来吧，我不怕。阿不思把所有的记忆向他敞开，来证明自己对爱情的忠诚。

许久后，“……谁教你色诱的，我要杀了他。”盖勒特不情愿地嘟囔。

“也许是你。”阿不思冷冷地说。

盖勒特闻言凑上前来——“那我可教得不错。”

他摸出阿不思的魔杖，和他自己的一起丢进酒柜，将阿不思挣扎的手摁在他头顶，重新吻上那双鲜嫩饱满的唇。阿不思穿着丝质长裤的长腿不受控地顺着沙发滑下去，盖勒特一手托住他的臀，把他拥向沙发深处。阿不思扭动着自己的腰，将一条腿勾在盖勒特腰上，承受着他的重压和激烈亲吻而微微颤抖。盖勒特扯开他的衬衣，手指顺着飞起的锁骨滑到胸前，微凉的指尖所过之处激起一片片红潮。阿不思将右手从他掌下挣脱出来，摸索着解开盖勒特的上衣。

距他们上次相见已过去了四十多年，阿不思的皮肤并不似少年时那样牛乳般润滑。岁月把他变成了一块乳酪，一块黄油，今夜在盖勒特的唇舌下沦陷，融化，重新点燃。盖勒特的舌尖掠过阿不思胸口，就像灼热的勺子贴上黄油，一路逡巡，洁白的肌肤酥软下来，融成醇香的甜美，像阿不思喜欢的果冻奶球，只是此刻叼在了盖勒特唇边。

他终于吻上了那颗熟透了的红色浆果，感到身下人那一瞬间狠狠的颤抖。

盖勒特被汗水沾湿的金发散落在阿不思胸口，发梢搔着他的肋下，激起一阵瘙痒。但完全沉浸在快感中的阿不思早已无暇关注这些细枝末节，一波波的电流自盖勒特的舌尖发出，流过他的乳尖，流向四肢百骸。禁欲四十年的身躯是干涸已久的田，急需名为盖勒特的泉流灌溉。从发根到脚趾尖，每一个细胞都高喊着盖勒特的名字。如果每一个细胞都是具象化的人，那阿不思一人所给予的，足以让盖勒特一生中任何一次蛊惑人心所激起的山呼海啸黯然失色。他的意识在欲望的海洋里沉浮，潮起潮落，起起跌跌。一波大浪涌来，把他浇了个劈头盖脸，头脑混沌，耳鼻塞水，呛咳不止，涌出的热泪打湿眼睫。他迫切地想抱住什么来拯救自己，哪怕一片木板，一棵稻草。

他像个溺水者伸出手臂求救一般揽住盖勒特的脖颈，像溺水者寻求拯救般在唇间绽开那个破碎的名字。

“盖勒特。”

在一点点天赋的帮助下，近半个世纪后重逢的两人都不着寸缕。盖勒特贪婪地品尝着阿不思的气息，不似当年的青涩，但依然纯洁芬芳。他无意识地回溯到四十年前的戈德里克山谷，邓布利多家里，那张光滑的老橡木桌子，他曾在那里品尝阿尔的甜美；卧室窗边的床铺，他曾在那里同阿尔缠绵；蕴满谷物甜香的谷仓，他曾在那里彻底占有阿尔，然后缔下一生不互相伤害的血盟。

血脉相连，刻骨铭心。

四十年来他纵横欧洲大陆，笼络起一批对他死心塌地的圣徒，用伟大的梦想引领他们，用光辉的纲领聚拢他们，用强大的魔法让整个魔法界俯首。他甚至去到大洋彼端招兵买马。当他听闻那个出身草莽的麻瓜和他走着相似的梦想与纲领时，他伪装成麻瓜的样子，混入他的队伍寻求控制——他自然从未想过结盟。

他有能力将北大西洋东西两岸统统收至麾下，实现他和阿尔当年的梦想——为了更伟大的利益。

但他从未染指英伦三岛。

因为他知道，从他逃离戈德里克山谷的那天起，他与阿尔已经分道扬镳。

他从未在乎过那个姑娘，阿不思知道，可他总欺骗自己说他在乎，他便也没有纠正。阿不思爱上的是他，关于革命，他心底将信将疑，他知道，可他总欺骗自己阿不思是他最坚定的同盟，战友，“为了更伟大的利益”，阿不思了解他的野心，看的到那瑰丽未来，便一定会同意。

阿不思也没有纠正。

他们在这场爱情里各取所需，直至如今。

英国是他的伤心地，是理想启航与第一次挫败的地方。他羞愤，耻辱，想在记忆中将一切全数抹去。

可他没法给自己念个“一忘皆空”，因为那份记忆中，分分秒秒，丝丝缕缕，都立着阿不思的影子。

尽管他是个可耻的叛徒，但每个午夜梦回时，他都清楚地明白，有些人，天生就是该在一起的。除了他，他想不出有谁能配得上那个红发的天才，除去阿不思，无人能和他比肩。

他幻想过若有一天阿不思投入他的麾下，他一定摒尽前嫌，拥他入怀。但他知道，不可能，阿不思永远不会再认同他的理念。

他曾让圣徒寻找过他的影子，搜集过他的情报，可到了1937年，一切戛然而止。

直至今夜，这位命中注定的伴侣倚在沙发上，慵懒地扯开自己的领口。

他惊讶，愤怒，还有几分好笑。不世出的天才为躲避他的搜寻，竟用了这样的手段。怎么，宁愿给麻瓜政府卖命，也不愿加入他的政权？

他不自觉地加重了力道。

“盖勒特。”阿不思无意间的呻吟让他再一次恍惚。仿佛身下不是一个叛逃了四十年的叛徒，而只是那个十八岁的少年。

“轻点，盖勒特，你弄疼我了。”阿尔从橡木桌上起身，用一根手指抵住盖勒特火热的唇，“阿不福思快回来了。”

“为什么不看星星呢？盖勒特，今夜的星空真美。”盖勒特在他身后环抱住他，轻吻他的发，眼角含笑，“怎么，比你的眼睛还要璀璨？”

“我当然愿意，盖勒特。”阿不思率先划破手掌，鲜血淋漓，目光灼灼。

“阿尔——”正在海中沉浮的阿不思听到自己的名字从天边传来，遥远模糊，可那语调却像情人间的呢喃。他当然知道那是谁，因为只有一个人愿那样叫他，乐此不疲。

“阿尔，我们走吧，去追寻圣器的理想！”

“阿尔，你说的对，为了更伟大的利益！这应当成为我们的纲领！”

潜意识提醒他，唤他名字的是海中的塞壬，是堕落的路西法，是诱人陷入泥潭的红帽子和欣克庞克，可是欺骗能这样真诚吗？——“阿尔，我爱你。”那声音低语，直抵他心灵深处。

金发男孩用自己的额头顶住他的，深深地看进他的眼睛。他敢用整个生命打赌，盖勒特·格林德沃一生都是煽动人心的鬼话，唯有这一句是真的。

而他应如何回答？

“我也是，盖尔。”

盖勒特听着身下人四十年为说出口的那个昵称，愣在了当场。埋在男人身体里的半身停止下来，包裹住他的软肉难抑地抽动。

所以，只是昏了头吗？

“你叫我什么，阿尔？”他的声线因沾着情欲而低沉暗哑，一滴汗水滑落腮边。

男人支吾了片刻，见他果真不再动作，睁开了迷蒙的眼睛。

“我爱你，盖尔。”

好了，就是这样。他低头吻吻他的耳廓，轻语：“我也是，阿尔。”

信仰的分歧算什么？爱才是永存的。

多年后邓布利多教授用后半句话来教育他的学生，当然理论来源是绝口不提的。

盖勒特温柔地把浑身酸痛的爱人搂在怀里，念了一万遍“清理一新”。这没法消掉那些或深或浅的吻痕。当然他本来也没想消掉。阿尔是他的，四十年前是，四十年后是，以后永远是。

要不是考虑到阿尔以后还要做人，他简直想给那些吻痕念个永久粘贴咒。

阿不思无力地倚靠在他身上，混沌的大脑一点点恢复清明，记起了一切，脸色一寸寸变红。他瞟到桌上的红酒瓶——震退盖勒特时，沉重的火腿篮子都掉了，红酒居然一点没洒？

“MI6没教你抵御入口的东西吗？”盖勒特端起酒杯，优雅地致意，“敬大英政府。”

阿不思眼中燃起难言的怒火，两指并拢直抵盖勒特咽喉，指尖迸出危险的火星。

盖勒特无奈而宠溺地一笑：“阿尔我们今晚不谈信仰，只谈爱情。”

闻听此言，阿不思的手指慢慢泄劲，他重新瘫软在盖勒特怀中。

“在这个问题上，我没有资格指摘你。”

他们一致忽略了两人的根本分歧和暗潮汹涌。还没到剑拔弩张之时，能保有一刻的温存，何乐而不为呢？

当他们离开时，盖勒特从酒柜里摸出了两根魔杖，阿不思毫不犹豫地拿过自己的，对另一支不屑一顾。

“你知道我愿意和你交换。”盖勒特说。

“怎么，有人在追杀你吗？”阿不思开了个玩笑。

“整个北大西洋的傲罗都在追杀我，我以为你知道的。”盖勒特撇撇嘴，“算了，也许我明天就会后悔。”

“有人告诉我，我们之间必有一战。”阿不思说，“我只希望那一天能晚点到来。”

盖勒特摸摸自己的魔杖。“我更希望那一天永远不要到来。她一出手，必要见血。”盖勒特叹口气，“我不想伤害你，从来没有。”

“我也是。”阿不思推开酒窖的门走出去，突然停下了脚步，红发飞扬，“怎么跟宴会上的人解释一下Mr. Green的去向？”

盖勒特微微一笑，“他一直在那里啊。”

MI6的特工档案里从未出现过Aler Dumber，就像希特勒手下没有伪装成Mr. Green的军官一样。

邓布利多从久违的酣眠中醒来，苏格兰的天空是清澈的湛蓝。他怀揣着疑问在礼堂找到一位麻瓜出身的高年级学生。

“什么是MI6？”

两个时区外的庄园里，格林德沃从小寐中醒来，劈头问向战战兢兢服侍的圣徒：“希特勒是个什么玩意？”

END


End file.
